Alto Volumen
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ‹ One-Shot / UA ›. Petra Ral no era una persona agresiva, pero juraba sobre la tumba de su amado hámster que si ese zoquete no apagaba el maldito estéreo, ella misma iba a decapitarlo.


_CATACLISMO_

* * *

 **RIVETRA WEEK 2017**

 **II**

|| **Compañeros de Piso.** ||

 _Petra Ral no era una persona agresiva, pero juraba sobre la tumba de su amado hámster que si ese zoquete no apagaba el maldito estéreo, ella misma iba a decapitarlo._

* * *

 **D** isclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime.

 _Alto Volumen_ © Adilay Fanficker.

* * *

 **F** ic realizado en honor a la actividad _Rivetra Week 2017_.

 **T** ipo de Fic: One-Shot.

 **U** niverso: Alternativo.

 **G** éneros: Mistery. | Crimen. | Hurt-Confort. | Friendship. | Drama.

 **P** airings mencionados: Levi & Petra. | Erwin & Hanji. | Mikasa & Eren.

 **E** stado: Completo.

 **T** ema a tratar por el día 2: _Compañeros de Piso._

 **Advertencias:** Tortura. | Muerte de Personaje. | Ligero OoC.

 **N** otas de autora:

No sé, como que siento que uso ideas para Long-fics para hacer los One-Shot's jajaja, y supongo que se preguntarán el por qué digo esto; y es simple, porque adentro de mí pienso que las tramas que uso son un poco más complejas de lo que pienso en un principio y me doy cuenta ya cuando los estoy terminando de escribir.

¿O ustedes qué piensan?

¡Hermanas rivetrianas! ¡Sigo en el juego! ¡WIIIIIIII! ¡A explotar a Etoile (mi musa) con más imaginación para esta hermosa pairing!

¡Continuamos con este segundo one-shot! Ojalá les guste.

* * *

Ѿ ⁞ • - _ **Alto Volumen _** \- • ⁞ Ѿ

* * *

Después de un mal día de trabajo, Petra Ral se sintió lista para descansar un poco. Subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta el quinto piso del edificio; el sol aún no se le levantaba siquiera pero ella ya había terminado su turno de trabajo.

De las 7:00pm a las 3:00am el trabajo de Petra consiste en fungir como guardia de seguridad en un gran centro comercial no muy lejos de donde ella vivía junto a 4 colegas más; colegas con los que apenas hablaba puesto que las circunstancias y los gustos o intereses no eran afines.

No hace mucho tuvieron una situación en la que un par de malvivientes intentaron ingresar a un negocio de productos electrónicos. Por suerte, su compañero Auruo fue rápido y neutralizó a ambos cuando éstos intentaron atacarlo creyendo que podrían vencerlo. Los muy idiotas no llevaban armas de fuego, sólo un cuchillo y eso poco sirvió ante los puños de Auruo.

 _»Aprende de mí, novata. Y quizás vivas más._

Y aunque el tipo era _muy amable_ llevándola hasta su edificio de residencia (sin dejar de hablar y quejarse por todo) nada le quitaba lo inaguantable.

Hoy en su trabajo estuvo todo tranquilo, siguieron los protocolos establecidos y ya habían sido reemplazados por los guardias diurnos. Petra por su parte sólo quería dormir un poco y despertar para comer algo y bañarse.

Sin embargo…

Al dejar abajo el cuarto piso, Petra lo oyó.

 _Bum, bum, bum_ , así hacían las paredes ante el temblor que hacía el ruido del apartamento 42. El de Petra era el 48 y dudaba poder dormir con calma, pero ella haría el intento.

Pasó de largo por el apartamento tratando de ignorar la música rock al otro lado de la puerta, arrastró sus pies hasta la puerta y la abrió para después ingresar azorando la puesta.

Se quitó la chaqueta, las botas, dejó la pistola de 5mm en su buró a un lado de la cama y se tumbó bocabajo. Cerró sus ojos aún con la esperanza de que la música no le impidiese dormir, pero fue una tarea completamente imposible.

20 minutos y Petra ya se hallaba hecha una fiera, se puso las botas de regreso (amarrándose las agujetas con enfado) y sin chaqueta o pistola y fue a aporrear la puerta del apartamento 42.

—¡Oye! ¡Baja el volumen a la música! ¡¿Me estás oyendo?! ¡Está demasiado alto! ¡OYE! —Sin dejar de aporrear Petra llamó a su desconocido vecino (el único aparte de ella en ese piso) hasta que comenzó a dar patadas—. ¡QUÉ BAJES EL MALDITO VOLUMEN!

Luego de cansarse de gritar y patear bajó pisando fuerte las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso donde se encontraba la oficina y apartamento del casero, Erwin Smith.

—¡Oiga! —Tocó la campanita de la recepción, la oficina de Smith se hallaba enfrente y el apartamento del hombre junto a un cuarto donde se almacenaban objetos viejos que luego eran vendidos permanecían sellados—. ¡Señor Smith! ¡Señor!

La puerta del apartamento de Smith se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio, alto y ojeroso.

—Petra, ¿ya viste la hora?

—Sí, justamente la hora para dormir —dijo irritada con los ojos rojos, dio un pequeño golpe a la campanita—. ¿Podría decirle a mi vecino, ese del 42, que baje el volumen a su escándalo?

—¿Acaso no puedes hablar tú con él? —Preguntó acomodándose la bata de dormir a cuadros rojos y negros sobre el conjunto de piyama gris.

—Golpeé su puerta varias veces y me ignoró. Vamos Señor Smith, quiero dormir y con él con esa música… —se rascó la cabeza—, no puedo dormir con eso.

Erwin suspiró antes de bostezar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, hablaré con él. Vamos.

—¿Ahora?

—Ya estoy despierto, andando.

Mientras Petra iba atrás de Erwin lo vio detalladamente pensando en la situación; el vecino que habitaba el apartamento número 42 era un completo misterio para Petra. No es como si los otros vecinos de los pisos inferiores fuesen muy abiertos, pero ese hombre en especial era misterioso y hasta cierto punto le daba a la chica escalofríos.

Midiendo aproximadamente 1.60cm (o tal vez más), su vecino tenía la pinta de querer (y poder) matar a cualquiera que le jodiese el día y nada más había que verlo a los ojos para saberlo y apartarse de su camino. Evitándolo como a quien evita la lepra.

Las costumbres de su vecino eran raras, desde salir contadas veces de su apartamento y regresar con bolsas y bolsas repletas de víveres enlatados y notablemente comprados en algún súper mercado, hasta esa ridícula y molesta costumbre de poner música a muy alto nivel de volumen como si en secreto estuviese haciendo rituales satánicos y no quisiera que nadie se diese cuenta.

Del bolsillo del pantalón, Erwin sacó un manojo de llaves y se giró hacia Petra.

—Ve a dormir, hablaré yo con él.

Petra lo miró sin entender.

—Anda —dijo otra vez—, vete.

…

Dicho y hecho, esa mañana Petra pudo dormir bien ya que 10 minutos después de despedirse de Erwin, la música cesó de forma tan repentina que Petra no supo en qué momento cayó por el sueño. Lo único que supo fue que su despertador la levantó a las 11:00am para que ella se levantase y comience a hacer sus tareas.

Se cambió de ropa a una más fresca, se hizo un delicioso licuado con frutas y leche fría y acompañada con unas galletas se sentó frente al televisor el cual encendió en un documental sobre ardillas.

Comía y comía galletas y licuado tranquilamente cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Ay no es cierto —rezongó poniendo _mute_ al documental, dejando su desayuno sobre una mesita enfrente de ella y se paró descalza yendo a tomar el articular—. ¿Residencia Ral?

— _Novata, soy yo. Auruo._

Casi se dio una palmada en la frente pero se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué se te ofrece ahora?

 _—_ _Sólo quería preguntarte si querrás esas lecciones de artes marciales._

—¿Hoy? —Preguntó deseosa de que le dijese que no.

 _—_ _Sí, hoy mismo._

«Rayos» pensó cerrando los ojos como si el tan solo pensar en soportarlo no sólo de noche sino también de día fuese un martirio.

— _¿Petra?_

—Oe… Auruo… yo estoy algo ocu…

 _—_ _No digas más, no estoy ocupado y pasaré por ti en una hora. Prepárate que no me contendré contigo porque seas pequeña… digo, mujer._

Casi azotó el articular pero se limitó soltar un gruñido.

Si por algo le había "pedido" que le diese clases de artes marciales fue para que cerrase la _bocota_.

 _»Sí… sí… sí. Algún día deberías enseñarme cómo se hace_.

Definitivamente Petra debería ponerse un letrero con luces de neón en la frente que parpadease la palabra _SARCÁSMO_ a ver si el muy cretino podía entender cuando ella ya estaba harta de su habladuría. Pero mientras ejerciese su papel como su _taxista personal_ , Petra se había limitado a intentar seguirle el juego como pudiese.

Jamás pensó que ese sujeto se tomaría en serio eso de _"deberías enseñarme"_ , ignorando por completo su mensaje oculto _"ya cállate, por dios"_ ; Petra pensó entonces que debería cortarse la lengua por sugerir tal barbaridad creyendo al tipo lo suficientemente intuitivo para comprender el mensaje.

A menos que hiciera todo aquello para joderla.

«Es mi taxi personal» se recordó, no tenía auto propio, tampoco sabía conducir, la velocidad le daba escalofríos y lo peor, Auruo era el único que se ofrecía a llevarla a mitades de la madrugada en su coche.

Con defectos y todo pero era una gran ayuda considerando la distancia entre su casa y el trabajo, la hora en la que regresaba y la actual tasa de inseguridad habida por los alrededores. Sobre todo para una mujer. Ella podría defenderse bien, incluso tenía un arma consigo, pero nada le aseguraba la vida al 100%.

A regañadientes recogió su desayuno, lo dejó en la cocina y se fue a cambiar por un conjunto de pans. Se alistaba las agujetas del último tenis cuando el timbre sonó.

—Ya voy, ya voy —dijo acomodándose el largo cabello en una coleta larga como la que usualmente usaba para trabajar.

—¡Vas tarde, Petra! —Exclamó Auruo desde afuera sin dejar de tocar el timbre. Petra decidió recordarse el arrancarlo en cuanto regresase.

—¡Ya voy! —Pensó en que si algo se le olvidaba pero al no tener nada en mente simplemente abrió la puerta.

—Ya era hora, vámonos ya, se hace tarde.

Completamente dispuesta a darle una patada en el trasero apenas lo vio girarse, Petra se tragó todos sus instintos asesinos y cerró la puerta yendo con él no sin antes echar una mirada de reojo a la puerta 42, la cual estaba 10cm abierta y cuando ella caminó por enfrente se cerró bruscamente ante sus ojos sacándole un pequeño respingo.

—¡Rápido, novata! —Insistió Auruo.

…

Adolorida, agotada, deshidratada y con la cabeza punzándole Petra se juró por milésima vez algún día darle un golpe en la cara a Auruo. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, cara, trasero o incluso arrojarlo por las escaleras y hacerlo parecer un accidente le resultaban ideas muy tentadoras.

El maldito definitivamente no tuvo piedad, para empezar la hizo correr durante una hora entera, en medio del sol y sin un poco de sombra o descanso, Petra corrió y corrió con Auruo pisándole los talones y la moral.

 _»¡Vamos, corre, corre! ¡¿A eso le llamas correr?!_

Si tan sólo se hubiese adelantado sin ella, Petra gustosa se habría quedado atrás y luego habría inventado alguna excusa para decirle el por qué no quiso seguir aguantando su paso acelerado.

Ah, le hubiese gustado decir que ahí terminó su tormento, pero no, Auruo la detuvo en un parque donde no sólo la había entretenido con una charla sin sentido en el que la mayor parte habló sobre sí mismo y sus problemas mientras Petra trataba de recuperar el aliento estirándose junto al parlanchín hombre.

Poco después la usó literalmente como un saco de boxeo tirándola de aquí allá para que _aprendiese_ los movimientos de defensa personal para quitarse de encima a un atacante. El problema era que el único que practicaba esos movimientos era él.

Su espalda ahora resentía todos y cada uno de esos golpes, y con cada pinchazo de dolor Petra rogaba porque Auruo se rompiese una pierna, un brazo o la cadera para ver si así la dejaba en paz.

 _¿Y el auto?_

Prefería enfrentarse a un ladrón a tener que aguantar a Auruo un día más, con las noches tenía más que suficiente.

Y Petra aún tenía mucho por qué quejarse sobre el hombre que la dejó en su edificio criticándola por su "debilidad" ante sus golpes y empujones al suelo; el idiota incluso se reía con mucha fuerza por su poca _habilidad_. Tanto así que no tuvo demoras en salir del auto dando una despedida seca.

Una despedida corta pues hoy era martes, y hoy también tocaba trabajar. Hoy le vería la cara otra vez.

Desganada subió las escaleras sosteniéndose la cadera, maldiciendo a Auruo en el proceso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se vio ignorando la puerta 42 para ir directamente a la suya, pegó su frente a la puerta y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón del pans.

Se encontró entonces con lo peor de todo su día hasta ahora.

Ya recordaba porque le había dado aquella pequeña sensación de olvido. Sus llaves se habían quedado adentro del apartamento.

—No —masculló deduciendo que tendría que bajar otra vez a ver a Erwin y pedirle su ayuda con la llave maestra para abrir su apartamento. De sólo imaginarse bajando las escaleras y subiéndolas otra vez Petra no pudo evitar sentirse aún más molesta con Auruo.

…

—Auch… auch… auch —se quejaba lo más delicada que podía al bajar los últimos peldaños. Se acarició las piernas con la mirada sobre ellas sin notar que alguien caminaba hacia ella.

Sentir cómo alguien la apartaba con una mano hizo que Petra alzara la vista y lo viese subir las escaleras. No pudo decirle nada, ni siquiera insultarlo, salvo verlo partir hacia arriba con el pensamiento de que volverían a verse y entonces ella ya no sería tan noble.

Pero por el momento…

—Señor Smith… Señor Smith…

¿Estaba por aquí al menos?

—Señor Smith…

Resignada, Petra se sentó en el sofá de espera en la recepción tratando de descansar sus músculos. Suspiró acariciándose los brazos y manos, y notó que le dolía bastante la muñeca derecha, más que el resto del cuerpo.

—Nunca más —masculló, nunca volvería a hacer _ejercicio_ con Auruo.

Pasaron 10 minutos, luego 15, luego 20… y Petra ya tenía un tic en la pierna que la hacía moverla de arriba abajo con mucha ansiedad. ¿Y cómo no tenerla? Estaba hambrienta, con sueño, adolorida y tenía 3 horas para bañarse, alistarse, comer e irse al trabajo. Dios sabría cuánto tiempo tendría para ella misma, para lavar los trastes, para acomodar su dormitorio, para ver qué le faltaba en el refrigerador y si aún la estufa tenía gas.

Madre mía y aún no había terminado de leer aquel libro de detectives que compró hace 2 meses. ¡Hace 2 meses! Llevaba la mitad y ya había olvidado mucho de lo que había leído.

Carajo… carajo…

—Petra —llamó Erwin entrando a la recepción—. No me digas, ¿ahora qué está haciendo?

—¿Qué? No, no vengo por eso —dijo intuyendo que Erwin hablaba del vecino del 42—. Lo que pasa es que olvidé mis llaves adentro de habitación y…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo; comprendo. Adelántate, buscaré mis llaves —le dijo yéndose a su apartamento, la puerta indicaba el número 1.

Petra con mucho esfuerzo y resentimiento en los músculos se paró y caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras; las vio con cara de sufrimiento y dando el primer paso, se decidió arrojar a Auruo por las escaleras eléctricas del centro comercial.

 _Si tan solo no hubiese cámaras de seguridad._

—Auch… auch… —sintió que una pequeña lagrimita bajaba por su mejilla derecha al ascender al quinto piso. Como si fuese un pingüino enfermo, Petra caminó hacia su apartamento, notando, que la puerta del 42 estaba completamente abierta y ahí mismo, a la vista se encontraba una mujer hablando con su vecino acaloradamente.

Arqueó una ceja.

No podía entender lo que se gritaban, pues al parecer hablaban en otro idioma; ¿sería ruso? ¿O francés? Petra no pudo saberlo ya que como si su respiración fuese más ruidosa que los gritos, la mujer giró la cabeza hacia ella callándose. Su vecino hizo lo mismo y al encontrarse con sus ojos, Petra se sintió helada antes que él se acercase y le azotase la puerta en la cara; sin duda había sido tomada como una metomentodo.

Soltó otro respingo (ja, como si las opiniones de su vecino y esa mujer sobre ella le importaran) oyendo ahora de forma ahogada la conversación.

—No es como si pudiese entenderles —refunfuñó retomando su caminata—, seguro están igual de locos.

Pero la apariencia de aquella mujer la había dejado pensativa. No era tan alta pero era muy delgada y bien postrada, además de que usaba un atuendo elegante: una falda blanca ondeante hasta las rodillas, un par de zapatos de tacón alto oscuros y una blusa negra de mangas ¾ debajo de un chaleco blanco bien cerrado. Y un bolso blanco sobre su hombro. Petra había visto en ciertos turnos en el centro comercial, cientos de bolsos de varias marcas tan reconocidas que el simple hecho de ser de aquellas marcas el bolso era excesivamente costoso, y el que traía la dama, definitivamente costaría mínim salarios semanales suyos. O eso dedujo Petra.

Esa mujer lucía muy distinta a su vecino, quien comúnmente se le veía fachoso y sin ropas lujosas, muchos menos nuevas. Siempre con pantalones vaqueros desgastados y camisas, playeras o camisetas demasiado raídas para ser verdad.

Qué pareja tan rara.

«No pienses más en esos locos» se dijo rogando a dios porque ese tipo se mudase lo más pronto posible y la paz regresase a ella al igual que el sueño sin tener que drogarse con pastillas para dormir.

Pegada a la pared a un lado de la ventana de su apartamento, Petra vio curiosa cómo la dama de hace un rato salía de la vivienda de su vecino echa una furia. Pero aún con la molestia implantada en su delicado rostro pálido de rojos labios, Petra no pudo evitar sentirse envidiosa por ella. Su cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros ondeaba al igual que su falda y al parecer la dama la notó mirándola porque por un segundo giró su vista hacia ella y luego continuó su camino.

—Dios —susurró para luego ver a su vecino salir y detenerse a mitad del pasillo.

Las pisadas de la dama se hacían cada vez más lejanos y rápidos, a él lo oyó exclamar lo que parecía ser una palabrota para luego regresarse y azotar la puerta de su apartamento.

Erwin llegó casi un minuto después con las llaves.

—Disculpa la demora, hubo un pequeño problema —le dijo metiendo la llave a la puerta y girándola para darle paso a Petra—. Listo ya está, ¿Petra?

—Señor Smith, ¿pudo preguntarle de dónde viene él? —Con la cabeza señaló la única puerta que albergaba un inquilino en ese piso.

—Pues él viene… del infierno tal vez —bromeó sacándole una risa a Petra—, Vietnam.

—¿Eh?

—De ahí viene él —Erwin se halló un semblante serio—, Petra. Hablé con él al respecto del ruido y…

…

—¡Petra, llegas tarde! —Gritó Mike Zacharius, el guardia encargado, portando una metralleta UZI en manos.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Cojeando y sosteniéndose la muñeca derecha, la cual había vendado después de darse un masaje con una pomada, Petra fue hasta el área de empleados donde metió en su locker su bolso junto a algunas cosas.

Se acomodó su uniforme, revisó la pistola y más tarde salió dispuesta a enfrentar una noche más de trabajo duro (y algo aburrido) mientras veía a los últimos clientes del centro comercial irse al igual que los guardias diurnos.

Para las 9 de la noche, la mayoría de comercios estaban cerrando y sólo quedaban los del aseo quienes con usando máquinas pasaban por toda esquina limpiando los pisos, algunos con audífonos puestos ignorantes de su alrededor.

Los últimos clientes en salir fueron los que se quedaron a la última función del cine adentro del establecimiento, riendo y comiendo palomitas entre amigos, familia y parejas.

Petra entonces se vio recordando a su vecino y a la mujer con él de esta tarde.

 _»¿Vietnam?_ —Había preguntado a Erwin metiéndola a su apartamento invitándose a sí mismo.

 _»Escucha, puedo hacer una cosa y es darte otro apartamento vacío de abajo. ¿Qué dices?_

 _»Pero yo no quiero otro apartamento, yo quiero este, sólo pido que no suba tanto el volumen de la música; es todo._

 _»Petra, él no lo hará._

 _»¿Y tú no harás nada al respecto?_ —Le preguntó entre confundida e irritada. Más cuando Erwin negó con la cabeza— _, ¿pero por qué?_

 _»¿Qué puedo decirle a mi jefe?_ —Preguntó con una amarga sonrisa.

Petra hizo una mueca de sorpresa demasiado ridícula para ser cierto, además de que se le fue el aliento.

Ahora que lo meditaba, mientras patrullaba el primer piso del gran edificio, Petra había caído en cuenta de lo poco que había pensado en el dueño debido a que el casero actual, Erwin, respondía por él con todos los inquilinos.

 _»¿Entonces ese hombre se llama…?_

 _»Rivaille Ackerman._

Ese sí era un problema, aporrear la puerta del dueño del edificio era algo no muy recomendable considerando sus normas estrictas con respecto a diversas cosas como la puntualidad a la hora de cobrar la renta de los apartamentos y las restricciones con los niños y mascotas. Motivo por el cual Petra aún no estaba rodeada de 7 gatos como fue su sueño desde niña.

 _»¿Ackerman? ¿No dijiste que venía desde Vietnam?_ —Le invitó una copa de vino a Erwin quien la recibió.

 _»Su historia es un tanto privada, lo único que te puedo decir es que tengo luz verde para darte otro apartamento. De modo que no te moleste el ruido del estéreo por las mañanas ni a él le fastidie que estén golpeando su puerta._

Había llegado al acuerdo con Erwin a regañadientes, pues a Petra le gustaba la poca vista que tenía desde la ventana; había peleado por ese sitio en la recepción contra una madre viuda con hijos adolescentes y de no ser porque uno de esos idiotas la llamó _bruja fea_ le hubiese cedido dicho apartamento pero no. ¡Qué se refundan en el segundo piso oyendo sirenas y cláxones!

Tenía una cita a las 3 de la tarde con Erwin para modificarse, un apartamento abajo en el 4to piso debería ser suficiente para no oírlo a mitades de la mañana con su escándalo.

A lo que la llevaba a preguntar otra cosa: Si Rivaille Ackerman era el dueño del edificio ¿qué hacía viviendo en dicho edificio y no en una casa propia? Para lo que cobraba en rentas no debería ser difícil conseguirse una buena vivienda en la cual podría oír su música sin molestar a nadie.

El tipo era raro y ella estaría más tranquila teniendo un contacto mínimo con él. Menos mal que Erwin era un hombre íntegro y confiable, de lo contrario ya estaría buscando otro sitio donde vivir por mucho que le costase. Porque la renta de su apartamento actual podría ser costosa, pero estaba en medio de la ciudad y era casi previsible que a donde fuese, todo costaría igual o más caro de lo que ya le costaba.

Debió haberse convertido en abogada como su padre se lo dijo. Ahora estaba sirviendo como guardia de seguridad arriesgando su vida por un sueldo casi miserable. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se compró unos buenos jeans? ¿O siquiera unas sandalias que no estuviesen en oferta y luego pelear por ellos con alguien más? ¿Cuándo?

Además estaba el ver su nuevo apartamento y asegurarse que fuese tan bueno como el anterior; tendría que hablar con Erwin acerca de la pintura y de las remodelaciones, eran muchas cosas que atender y el tiempo que tenía para dormir se disminuiría otra vez.

El radio en su pecho sonó obligándola a centrarse de nuevo en su trabajo.

— _Hey, ¿me oyen?_ —Dijo el guardia a cargo de las cámaras de seguridad. El que debía informarles si había algo extraño en sus posiciones.

—Aquí Petra, ¿cuál es la situación?

 _—_ _Afuera hay un sospechoso cerca de la entrada norte; usa ropa oscura, la capucha arriba y al parecer va armado. Tengan cuidado._

—Iré a ver, ¿ya están enterados, Auruo, Mike, Marlo?

 _—_ _Aquí Mike, enterado. Iré por el lado opuesto y trataré de interceptarlo por afuera._

 _—_ _Aquí Marlo, enterado. Vigilaré la entrada desde las escaleras, ¿Auruo?_

 _—_ _Sí, sí, yo voy a atrapar al desgraciado_.

Petra rodó los ojos, desde que logró vencer a los últimos 2 maleantes la confianza de Auruo había llegado hasta niveles insoportables, pero en fin, no era el momento ni el lugar para discutir.

 _—_ _Tengan cuidado, Petra, Auruo_ —dijo Mike estando en el segundo piso junto a Marlo _._ Al parecer estaba trotando.

—Sí —dijo Petra sacando su arma empuñándola con cuidado y caminando lentamente.

Se mantuvo alerta agudizando sus sentidos pero la muñeca le punzó y tuvo que quedarse a cubierto.

«Diablos» pensó acariciándose la mano, justamente con la que sostenía el arma. Tuvo que cambiar a izquierda y continuar con la duda de si podría hacer un disparo limpio a una pierna o un brazo en caso de tener que disparar.

Se mantuvo cubierta tras un auto en exhibición viendo la entrada norte, el vidrio de dicha puerta estaba bien, pero no había nada.

—¿Dónde está? —Preguntó en voz baja al guardia de las cámaras—, ¿Connie? Connie, dime dónde está.

El seguro de un arma desplazándose atrás de su cabeza hizo que Petra se quedase sin aliento.

—Muévete y te mueres —dijo el intruso—, tira el arma y levántate. ¡Ya!

Lentamente, Petra bajó el arma de 5mm y se paró.

—Manos a la espalda. —Una vez que lo hizo sintió un par de manos más grandes que las suyas sujetando sus muñecas para juntarlas y esposarlas.

 _¿Esposas?_

—Ahora camina hacia allá —la tomó del cabello y la giró hacia el área de las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso y al área de alimentos—. Muévete.

Sintió el cañón del arma en su cabeza mientras incontables cosas pasaban por su cabeza, empezando por su niñez, su primera pelea en secundaria con un chico y su primer beso en un armario, jugando, y con el novio de otra chica que apenas salieron de dicho armario les lanzó cerveza insultándolos; a sus padres y sus pocos amigos, quizás sólo a Erwin Smith, y sus sueños por tener a esos lindísimos y pachones 7 gatos.

Entonces pensó en una técnica osada.

La misma que Auruo hizo con ella todo el día, pero ahora, no era una práctica sino su vida. Sólo esperaba que Mike, Marlo o el idiota ese estuviesen mirándolos desde arriba.

Tocó el primer escalón antes de detenerse y sentir el cañón de la pistola sobre su cabeza.

—¡Muévete! —Le espetó sintiendo que la empujaban, pero en ese instante, Petra inhaló profundo dispuesta arriesgarse (no es como si este maleante fuese a dejarla viva).

Se giró inmediatamente para quedar sentada sobre otro escalón (el golpe le dolió), de forma veloz pateó la pistola haciéndola volar por los aires y más tarde dio otra patada certera al pecho del intruso haciéndolo retroceder.

Sólo retroceder.

Petra lo miró a la cara y no pudo creer lo que vio.

…

Mike y Auruo escucharon el ruido de un disparo; la red de comunicación con Connie se había cortado y Marlo había ido a ver qué pasaba con él. Ambos se apresuraron al primer piso bien armados, Mike con la metralleta y Auruo con una escopeta, hacia las escaleras y ambos dispuestos a aniquilar a quien fuese que estuviese abajo.

Petra se hallaba acostada sobre las escaleras con una herida de bala en el costado izquierdo y las manos aún esposadas tras su espalda.

—¡Petra! ¡Petra! —Exclamó Mike dejando que Auruo corriese tras el intruso que quizás ya había escapado mientras tomaba su teléfono celular y llamaba al 112 donde la atendió una operadora.

Mike se quitó su chamarra y la puso sobre la herida de Petra ejerciendo presión pidiendo una ambulancia.

—Vamos, vamos, resiste. ¡Petra!

Los ojos amarillos de la chica se iban cerrando poco apoco mientras veía el rostro borroso de Mike llamándola.

 _Petra…_

 _Petra…_

 _Pe…_

…

El ruido de una máquina la despertó.

 _Pi… pi… pi… pi…_

Abrió los ojos perezosamente encontrándose cara a cara con un techo blanco y luces demasiado brillantes. Molesta se llevó una mano a la cara notando que ésta estaba vendada y con un aparato sobre su dedo medio.

Lo vio detalladamente notándose en el hospital. Los recuerdos la asaltaron y entendió su situación.

Había sobrevivido al disparo, pero aún no a la sorpresa.

 _»¿Thomas Wagner?_ —Recordó haberlo visto a la cara y era él, el chico con el que se había graduado en la secundaria. Y al que había besado en aquel armario, después de la graduación Petra nunca volvió a saber de él.

Ahora lo veía, y al parecer él también la reconoció.

 _»¿Petra Ral?_ —Sonrió irónico—, _no esperaba verte aquí pero… bueno. Como comprenderás, no puedo dejar cabos sueltos._

Ambos se debatieron entre quien llegaba más rápido al arma, pero obviamente Thomas la tomó antes que Petra pudiese patearla lejos. Entonces ella sólo pudo caminar hacia atrás mientras Thomas le apuntaba.

 _»¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó contigo?_

 _»¿Qué no fue lo que pasó?_ —Preguntó él de regreso, Petra nuevamente se encontró en las escaleras.

 _»No eras un mal chico, Thomas…_

 _»Y tu tenías pinta de ser algo más que una simple guardia de seguridad. No me vengas con esa mierda_ —y disparó a su costado antes de salir corriendo.

Ahora, acostada en la cama y llevándose una mano a la venda resistiendo el dolor, Petra se halló pensando en ese beso.

Ese que fue tan especial para ella porque en aquel tiempo sentía atracción hacia Thomas Wagner, el jugador estrella de basquetbol de la secundaria, el novio de una chica guapa pero celosa. Ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Tardó un poco, pero la enfermera en turno la encontró despierta y le dijo lo afortunada que era por no tener ningún órgano dañado, se recuperaría pero tendría que esperar algunos días. Luego llamó a quien parecía ser Mike y ambos platicaron un poco.

—El maldito logró irse, Auruo le disparó en un brazo (o eso dijo él) antes que entrase a un auto donde lo esperaban sus cómplices. Connie no pudo verlos pues se estacionaron en un punto ciego donde las cámaras no pudiesen verlos, y mientras uno entretenía a Connie en las cámaras, otro ingresó para cortar toda comunicación entre los radios e intentar llegar a su destino.

—¿Qué era lo que querían?

—Lo que todos, el dinero de los cajeros automáticos del segundo piso; pero al parecer no contaron con que Auruo estuviese custodiándolos mientras tú…

—Servía de rehén —dijo molesta.

—Al menos detuviste a uno mientras Auruo hizo correr al otro, no consiguieron su objetivo y ahora la policía investiga las cámaras.

—¿Tengo que testificar?

—Si viste algo sí; una seña, alguna marca, cualquier cosa podría ayudar.

Petra suspiró haciendo una mueca debido al movimiento de su estómago.

—Por ahora no recuerdo casi nada, ¿podría meditarlo?

—Bien, pero algunos detectives pasarán para hacerte preguntas, ya sabes. Lo de siempre.

Ella sintió luego de que él se levantó.

—Debo irme, deberás estar en reposo un par de semanas hasta que el hospital te dé de alta.

—Gracias.

—Y como el incidente fue laboral, no tendrás que preocuparte porque no te paguen esas semanas.

—Gracias, Mike.

—Creo Auruo también hizo un buen trabajo, dijo que te visitaría más tarde.

—Le agradeceré cuando lo vea —dijo Petra captando _sutil_ la indirecta.

Mike le desacomodó los cabellos y Petra pensó en que hubiese sido un excelente hermano mayor. Siempre la procuraba o regañaba cuando algo hacía mal, él fue quien le enseñó a manipular un arma de fuego y lo mejor fue que lo hizo sin darse aires de grandeza a sí mismo todo el tiempo.

 _Auruo._ Quizás lo había juzgado mal y no era un mal tipo después de todo.

Suspiró nuevamente tratando de pensar.

¿Delatar a Thomas o no? Es decir, ¿por qué no se lo dijo a Mike? Qué ella conocía la identidad de su atacante. No sentía nada por él ahora siendo una adulta, ¿entonces por qué la duda?

Mejor encendió la televisión e ignoró las noticias yendo directamente a los documentales, esta vez hablaban sobre las focas.

…

Tan sólo una semana y media y Petra ya estaba de regreso en su casa. Mike la ayudó cargándola a su apartamento y Erwin esperó paciente para abrir la puerta dejándola pasar.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que una vieja amiga de la familia Ral llegó desde el otro lado del país al enterarse de su accidente?

Hanji Zoe era una decoradora de interiores que por suerte tomó sus vacaciones en cuanto se enteró del estado de Petra. Debido al constante trabajo los padres de ésta, un abogado y una prestigiosa jueza, no pudieron ir pero sí pedirle a Hanji que le llevase a Petra sus más sinceras condolencias.

Ah sí, y mucho dinero para lo que se necesitase.

—Por acá, por acá. Vamos, vamos.

Mientras Petra se hallaba en el hospital, Hanji dijo que se haría cargo de su nuevo apartamento en el 4to piso donde ahora era recibida. Gracias al dinero de sus padres, Hanji pudo mandar a pintar el interior y a remodelarla a gusto de Petra como si fuese otro trabajo suyo.

El interior se vio espectacular y más grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio su cama bien hecha y acomodada no muy lejos de la ventana (limpia y brillante) con hermosas cortinas verdes.

—Aquí, déjenla con cuidado —ordenaba cual jefa de una construcción. Petra se rio ante ese hecho.

—Estoy bien, puedo caminar ya —dijo siendo acostada sobre las esponjosas almohadas en sus fundas blancas y la colchoneta verde.

—Aún no, dijo el doctor que cuatro días más.

—Hanji —insistió emocionada por regresar.

Su antiguo apartamento no tenía nada que ver con este, hasta parecía ser nuevo.

Las ventanas bien lustradas, los pisos bien limpios y todo olía a pino, la mesita del comedor limpia y con un florero sobre esta. La televisión encima de un pequeño mueble con libros abajo y la cocina, oh la cocina, si las fotografías no eran retocadas entonces Petra estaría gustosa de cocinar ahí todo el día.

Pero era Hanji Zoe de quien hablaba, es claro que todo debía estar en perfecto orden.

—Bueno, bienvenida a casa, Petra —dijo Erwin mientras Mike entraba con una pequeña mochila donde estaba el viejo uniforme de Petra y su ropa interior acomodado todo por Hanji.

—Aquí tienes tus cosas.

—Muchas gracias a todos, se siente genial estar de vuelta.

Erwin y Mike se tomaron su tiempo para hablar con Petra y Hanji sobre cosas banales antes de que Mike tuviese que marcharse al trabajo (prometiéndole a Petra traerle noticias) y Erwin fuese llamado a recepción por su jefe.

 _Ah sí, él._

Ahora que Petra caía en cuenta, su vecino no la había recibido con el típico escándalo musical, quizás sólo debería esperar hasta la noche.

Hanji le compró esa mañana antes de recogerla una tarta de manzana e hizo té de canela con poca azúcar. Después de darle una rebanada y una taza caliente, ella se sentó a su lado y continuaron hablando; cosas de chicas.

—Es lindo este edificio, un poco intranquilo pero nada grave.

—¿Has estado viviendo aquí?

—No —dijo bebiendo tranquilamente—, estoy a un lado. Alquilé sólo por un mes y dadas las circunstancias el caballero de la recepción me permitió quedarme mientras tanto.

—¿Erwin?

—Sí, sólo tengo un mes de vacaciones y planeo disfrutarlas sin tener que pelear con cientos de mocosos incontrolables en sitios muy públicos, además, lo que quiero es un poco de calma y silencio.

«Aquí no lo tendrás» pensó Petra torciendo un poco la boca—. ¿Y aquí tienes paz y silencio?

—Sí, todo ha sido muy tranquilo desde que llegué hace una semana. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Petra trató de desviar el tema preguntándole a Hanji cómo le había ido en su trabajo, ella habló y habló amenamente sobre lo mucho que amaba su empleo, incluso sacó su celular y le presumió varias fotos de sus obras. Petra trató de sonreír y seguirla oyendo con atención, pero su mente se desvió hacia otro lado.

¿Hace una semana que Hanji había entrado a un apartamento y no había escuchado aún el escándalo del dueño del edificio por las madrugadas? ¿O tal vez Hanji sólo tenía el sueño muy pesado? Petra suspiró desviando su memoria hacia el día en el que vio a Rivaille Ackerman con aquella dama.

¿Qué sería ella? ¿Alguna exesposa?

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Preguntó Hanji inquiridoramente.

—No, no… e-es sólo que…

—Vamos, podemos hablar, somos amigas ¿recuerdas?

Pera sonrió. Amigas desde siempre, por supuesto; cuando ella cumplió 11 y Hanji ya pasaba por los 20, Petra en medio de la sala del comedor de los Zoe sintió un pinchazo agudo en su vientre, luego sintió humedad entre sus piernas como si se hubiese orinado. Corriendo se levantó (ante la mirada de Hanji) y fue al baño a revisarse con un pavor hasta entonces desconocido.

 _»¡Hanji, Hanji! ¡Yo… yo… yo…!_

Se desparramó en lágrimas y Hanji la sostuvo hablándole entonces de un tema completamente nuevo para Petra. Un tema que ella jamás tocó con su madre y sin embargo, Hanji le enseñó bien. ¿Cómo olvidar su valiosa ayuda con la primera vez que menstruó? ¿O como cuando había olvidado un importantísimo proyecto escolar y tuvo que _caer enferma_ llamando a Hanji haciéndola pasar por su hermana mayor?

Aunque Hanji tuvo que marcharse a otra ciudad para ejercer su empleo y Petra tuvo que ingresar a la carrera de Derecho en una universidad a la que no quería ir.

 _»Esto no es para mí, Hanji._

 _»Entonces deja de pensártelo, haz lo que debas hacer y no dejes que controlen tu vida. Aunque no me malentiendas, piensa bien antes de actuar y ten bien en mente que cualquier decisión que tomes será únicamente tu responsabilidad._

Entonces Petra no dudó más. Acabó la carrera, pero jamás buscó empleo como abogada; se marchó de la casa de sus padres y se refundió en el sitio más tranquilo y de clase media que pudo encontrar.

—Hanji… le vi la cara.

Lo que más atormentaba a Petra no era el ruidoso del vecino del 42, sino el hecho de que le había dicho a la policía que ella no recordaba casi nada por la oscuridad y la capucha de su atacante.

Como era de esperar, Hanji le dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Será mejor que lo delates ahora que puedes —aconsejó seriamente—, hazlo Petra.

—No puedo… ¿y si quisiera matarme por qué no apuntó hacia mi cabeza? ¿Por qué dejarme vivir?

—No sé, ¿quizás sólo se asustó y salió corriendo disparando donde tuvo la oportunidad de disparar? Y ese sitio fue tu costado —apuntó hacia el abdomen de Petra con su dedo índice—. ¿Quieres que llame a la policía por ti?

Petra negó con la cabeza.

—Pero estarías encubriendo a un criminal, y no cualquier criminal sino a uno que intentó matarte.

 _En eso tenía razón_.

—Escucha, deja que lo piense. Ma-mañana te daré una respuesta, ¿sí? Me siento algo cansada.

Hanji no la vio muy convencida pero al final asintió con la cabeza llevándose los trastes sucios.

…

Debido a su trabajo y a su ya acostumbrado horario, Petra no podía dormir con tranquilidad. Ya lograba sentarse sola e incluso ir al baño; los primeros días fueron una tortura pero ya lo sobrellevaba mucho mejor. Antes de irse, Hanji le dejó el teléfono a un lado del buró de su cama haciéndole prometer que Petra la llamaría inmediatamente si algo sucedía. El número telefónico de Hanji se hallaba escrito en un pequeño cuaderno junto a una lámpara que la chica ya había encendido.

Miró el techo por varios minutos tratando de pensar; en Thomas, sabía que debía denunciarlo, independientemente de qué había significado él antes para Petra, su deber era entregarlo a las autoridades pues era un ladrón.

«Y posiblemente también asesino» se recordó tocando el vendaje por encima de su camisón.

Miró el teléfono pensando en llamar a Hanji para decirle su decisión, pero antes de hacerlo miró la hora marcada en el objeto en su regazo debido a un aparente ruido en la planta de arriba. _2:18am._

 _~I feel your every nothing that you're doing for me.~_

 _~I'm picking you out of me.~_

 _~You run away.~_

Petra miró hacia arriba con una sola cosa en la cabeza: ¿por qué?

 _~I stand alone.~_

 _~Inside.~_

 _~I stand alone.~_

¿Por qué?

Si mal no recordaba, esa canción pertenecía al grupo _GODSMACK_ y durante un tiempo fue muy sonada, hoy en día era recordada por muchos (entre ellos Petra) y aparentemente su vecino también gustaba de esa canción.

¿Pero por qué oírla a las 2:20am, por qué?

Ella lo oía, ¿y los demás vecinos no? Aunque ahora era menos el ruido que en veces anteriores en su antiguo apartamento…

—¿Michael Jackson? —Susurró oyendo la canción siguiente, _Smooth Criminal_ , suponía.

Se acostó lentamente sin dejar de mirar el techo en medio de la oscuridad pensando en su vecino, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Acaso estaba sordo o sufría de insomnio? ¿Y si era un psicópata que se dedicaba a torturar personas (o gatitos) y la música era su fachada para ocultar su crimen?

Su rostro fue de espanto total.

 _Smooth Criminal_ terminó y por un lapsus de tiempo mientras la canción iba terminando, Petra logró oír algo que le heló la sangre.

El terrible sonido de un hombre gritando; justo arriba de ella.

…

—¿No comerás? —Le preguntó Hanji sentándose con Petra, eran las 7 de la mañana y ambas ya se encontraban listas para desayunar la especialidad de Hanji.

—Pensé en lo que dijiste ayer, y creo que tienes razón. Debería denunciarlo.

Hanji asintió acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Se le veía tranquila y bastante satisfecha con su aclaración, curiosamente no le comentó nada para bien o para mal. Más tarde después de comer, Hanji se ofreció a lavar los platos mientras Petra desde su habitación hacia una llamada a Mike.

 _—_ _¿Estás segura?_

—Completamente… Mike… lamento mucho no haber hablado antes pero… yo no estaba tan… segura —y no era del todo falso, ella seguía estando insegura de hablar sobre la identidad del presunto ladrón, pero eso ya no importaba; estaba hecho.

 _—_ _Descuida, se hará una investigación sobre él antes de comenzar a buscarlo. Dices que se llama "Thomas Wagner" ¿cierto?_

Petra afirmó con la cabeza y luego dijo:

—Sí, fue un antiguo compañero mío de la secundaria.

 _—_ _Entiendo, bueno, supongo que no es sencillo decir algo así. No te preocupes Petra, y gracias por tu honestidad._

—No es nada, Mike. Por favor cuídate.

 _—_ _Igual, ¿nos veremos la siguiente semana?_ —Pausó por un segundo y luego preguntó dudoso—: _¿Estás segura de que puedes regresar tan pronto?_

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor y ya puedo volver a trabajar. O eso dijo el médico antes de que me fuese; sólo debo seguir yendo al hospital para revisiones.

 _—_ _De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos el lunes sin falta._

—Sin falta —repitió Petra colgando.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo un gran peso dejar sus hombros, para cuando parpadeó lento y vio fijamente el techo un golpe seco desde arriba la asustó.

«¿Qué rayos?» Pensó sosteniéndose la ropa por encima de su corazón.

Más tarde llegó Hanji con la idea de ver juntas una película.

—Ya preparé las palomitas —dijo animada sosteniendo un bol de vidrio azul claro con muchas palomitas recién hechas. Humeantes y atrayentes, Petra no pudo decir que no quería.

…

—Descansa, mujer. Pon el seguro a la puerta y las ventanas —le recordaba Hanji saliendo del apartamento de Petra—, si me necesitas estoy acá.

El apartamento de Petra ahora era el 36 mientras el de Hanji ponía 34, el 35 lo habitaba una prostituta de mediana edad que salía a trabajar por las noches y regresaba a las 5 de la mañana aproximadamente. Sin hijos y prácticamente sin nadie aparte de ella misma, pero a Petra le agradaba, porque era la única en el edificio que no la había hecho enojar.

—Descansa, Hanji —dijo agitando su mano, vio a su amiga entrar a su apartamento y ella hizo lo mismo poniendo todos los seguros de la puerta. Dio giro al seguro del pomo y al final metió los seguros deslizables.

Ninguna cerradura era 100% impenetrable, y había ocasiones en las que Petra sentía que algún día esas cerraduras no iban a servirle de nada. Qué alguien entraría algún día y le cortaría el cuello, o algo peor, y por eso procuraba siempre mantenerse alerta ante cualquier ruido.

Y hablando de ruido.

¿Qué pasaría hoy?

Ella nunca fue una persona metiche, de hecho se consideraba a sí misma una chica sin nada que criticarle o envidiarle a nadie. Pero lo de aquella madrugada había captado muy bien su atención, y con el último libro que había comprado sobre su regazo se decidió a esperar y esperar hasta que este cayó sobre su cara vencida por el sueño.

Por poco tiempo.

Apenas la primera canción que resonó hasta en sus paredes hizo acto de presencia Petra se paró rápido (resintiendo su costado) para ver el reloj con una maldición atorada en la garganta.

—Las tres… —masculló tallándose los ojos.

La canción en turno era _Wish I Had an Angel_ de _NIGHTWISH_ , sí, era esa. La que una vez había jugado en el _Guitar Hero_. Cerrando el libro a su izquierda y montándolo a un lado suyo Petra estuvo atenta apenas terminó la canción.

Cerró sus ojos centrándose. ¿Qué oiría ahora?

Esperó y espero, para su mala suerte no pudo detectar nada hasta que la siguiente canción hiciera su aparición.

Petra no era tan ingenua como algunos creían que era. Y apenas pasaron 3 canciones más (y haciendo memoria) notó una pista que la ayudó a asustarse todavía más de su misterioso vecino del 42. Con _Round and Round_ de _RATT_ en curso, Petra llegó a la conclusión de que no había ninguna canción alguna en el repertorio de Rivaille Ackerman que fuese tranquila o siquiera de otro género que no fuese heavy metal, rock o canciones completamente ruidosas.

¿Por qué?

El sonido de la guitarra bajó y bajó dándole a entender a Petra que había terminado esa canción.

Vamos… vamos…

—Ahí —masculló abriendo los ojos de golpe. Los gritos y algo más, algo cayendo al suelo. Algo de vidrio, ¿serían platos y/o tazas/vasos?

Era oficial. Rivaille Ackerman estaba loco.

…

—Y pienso que el rosa pastel es mucho mejor que un rosa fosforescente, no sé, ¿tú qué piensas, Petra?

La chica salió de su cavilación.

—Qué está bien —dijo.

—¿Bien? No creo… no creo que esté bien.

—P-pues yo no entiendo esas cosas… además, tú lo haces muy bien.

—No, no… hay algo que aún no visualizo, pero aún no logro saber qué es.

Petra alzó los hombros levantándose del sofá.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Iré afuera… necesito aire.

—¡Espera, te acompaño! —Exclamó dejando de lado sus folders con diversas fotografías de habitaciones/casas horribles que ella tendía que atender apenas regresase a su ciudad.

No es que el trabajo de Hanji hubiese dejado de importarle, pero Petra quería respuestas y sólo había alguien que podía dárselas. Pero hoy era miércoles, y por ende Erwin no estaría en casa hasta más tarde pues hoy tenía día libre así que decidió quedarse apoyada en el barandal enfrente de su apartamento con Hanji a su lado.

—Hiciste la denuncia, ¿ya te han dicho algo?

—No, Mike me dijo que estarían investigando y más tarde me llamaría cuando hubiese noticias.

—Oe Petra, ¿y no crees que el maldito sepa dónde vivas?

Hablando de estrés, sí, eso Petra ya se lo había preguntado suficientemente en el hospital y el pensamiento de que quizás ya la tenía en la mira le hacía sentir vulnerable ante cualquier ataque sorpresa.

—Deberíamos llamarles y decirles que se apresuren en atrapar al desgraciado, no enerva esta situación.

—Tranquila —le dijo Petra con una sonrisa débil, parcialmente por no haber dormido lo suficiente esta noche.

—¿Cómo voy a estar tranquila? ¿Ya te viste en un espejo? Seguro no puedes dormir por la preocupación —Petra iba a hablar pero Hanji se le adelantó—, y tienes toda la razón. No se debe bajar la guardia, a propósito, ¿estás segura que no quieres que duerma contigo hasta que atrapen al sujeto? Es decir, intentar emboscar a dos mujeres es más difícil que intentar atrapar sólo a una, ¿no?

Petra negó con la cabeza.

—Ya pagaste renta, no quisiera hacer eso.

—¿Renta? ¿Renta? ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?!

…

Le costó un poco, pero Petra pudo disuadir a Hanji de la idea de querer dormir con ella.

 _Si Thomas quería emboscarla, qué lo hiciera sólo con ella._

No quería meter a terceros en un asunto tan peligroso y siendo que Hanji era su única verdadera mejor amiga, la idea de ponerla a ella como un escudo porque Petra temía enfrentarse cara a cara nuevamente contra Thomas le daba náuseas y lo último que quería era llevar a cuestas la culpa por meter a Hanji en un asunto tan peligroso.

Esa tarde el viento sopló con fuerza pronosticando así la llegada de un crudo otoño, Petra entró a su apartamento y Hanji (molesta con ella por su terquedad) se fue a la suya no sin antes recordarle que su número de celular estaba a un lado del teléfono.

Y luego de horas y horas viendo documentales y paseándose por su apartamento terminó aburrida y abrumada sobre su sofá.

Entonces a mitades de la noche Petra se decidió a darse una ducha al encontrarse incapacitada para dormir; la herida de su costado ya casi terminaba de cicatrizar y por ende podía lavarse sin problemas sólo que debía cambiarse los vendajes y tomar sus medicamentos. Los odiaba, eran costosos y apenas tomaba dichos medicamentos por una semana y ya tenía que mandar a Hanji a comprar más.

La mayor parte de sus ahorros se han ido al carajo.

La culpa entonces por delatar el nombre de Thomas se fue al caño junto a su dinero, el cual le costó mucho ganar. Y mientras se lavaba cuidadosamente la herida, Petra se decidió a una nueva meta: no dejaría que nadie la emboscase, si realmente Thomas quería regresar por ella, que lo hiciera. Petra se sentía lista para enfrentarlo.

Salió con el cabello humeando y en bata de baño sin cerrar, fue hasta su habitación donde se secó tomándose su tiempo y luego hidrató su piel con crema corporal con aroma a cacao. Usó desodorante y se puso sólo las bragas blancas antes de volver a acomodarse la bata buscando una venda limpia y la pomada para ayudar a la pronta cicatrización y la disminución del ardor.

Apenas encontró dicha venda se sentó en su cama y abrió la pomada tomando un poco con dos dedos, cuidadosamente se echó un poco haciendo una mueca como siempre, acarició con calma antes de relajarse y empezar a ponerse la venta sobre el cuadro de una gasa. Al terminar de vendarse, hubo malas noticias: se fue la luz.

El teléfono al ser encendido por medio de baterías aún funcionaba, en la hora marcaban las _1:34am_ y afuera ya estaba oscureciendo. Necesitaba encender velas rápido.

Aunque acostumbrada a la oscuridad, Petra podría decir sin tapujos que no le gustaba nada, ahora menos que estaba sola y con la amenaza de un enemigo a la vuelta de la esquina.

«Velas… velas» se levantó con lentitud de la cama y fue ciegamente hasta la cocina ayudándose con las paredes y la poca luz de las ventanas. Hoy había luna llena y por ende habría un poco de luz natural mientras buscase fuentes de calor y luz más cercanas.

Buscó en la alacena, en los cajones: nada.

Buscó abajo del lavabo: nada.

Buscó entre los sartenes y ollas: nada.

¿Acaso no tenía velas?

—Diablos —musitó caminando con calma hasta su puerta. Iba a llamar a Hanji pero no quería molestarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho esta tarde.

Se encerró como siempre en su casa, seguros puestos y pomo bloqueado. Listo. O eso hasta que la ventana a un lado de la puerta se rompió dando a entender que alguien lo había hecho.

Petra dio dos pasos hacia atrás con un respingo. Vio la sombra de un hombre afuera.

—¡RAL! —Exclamó Thomas afuera quebrando los pedazos de vidrio sobrantes.

No serviría de nada intentar sacarlo, debía ser más lista y correr. ¿Pero hacia dónde? Hacia el único lugar donde tendría un arma a su disposición: su alcoba. Importándole poco golpearse los pies o la cabeza, ella corrió hasta su cuarto, dio un portazo al oírlo ingresar exclamando su nombre.

—¡PETRA!

Golpes secos no se hicieron esperar.

 _El arma, el arma… ¿dónde estaba? ¡¿DÓNDE?!_

Rebuscó entre el buró, pensó por un segundo hacer una llamada telefónica pero no era ilusa, la policía jamás llegaría a tiempo, al terminar de marcar seguro ya tendría un agujero perforando su cabeza, y para cuando los oficiales llegasen a su apartamento Thomas ya habría huido de la escena el crimen. ¿Y qué tal si Hanji lo había oído y ya habría llamado a emergencias? ¡Entonces sólo debía resistir!

—¡Sal de ahí! ¡MALDITA! —Aporreó la puerta una y otra vez, el cualquier momento cedería.

Con una fuerza que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió, Petra tomó su colchón y lo aventó (sin alzarlo) y más tarde también empujó la base de la cama como tercer medio de seguridad. Fue hacia buró, tomando el pequeño cajón para lanzarlo contra la ventana de su alcoba en un intento fallido por romperla. La ventana era algo pequeña, pero ella al ser delgada cabría por ahí para salir.

—¡No vas a escapar! ¡No te vas a escapar!

—¡Déjame en paz! —Entrada en pánico, tomó de nuevo el cajón y lo arrojó cubriéndose la cara para cuando este salió disparado hacia afuera cayendo al piso haciendo un ruido seco.

 _¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Aún estaba en el 4to piso! ¿Cómo salir? ¿CÓMO?_

—¡MANDASTE A LA POLICÍA A MI CASA! —Aporreó Thomas afuera con furia—, ¡y después de que te dejé vivir, jodida perra malagradecida!

—¡ME DISPARASTE! —Con su chancla quitó algunos pedazos de vidrio golpeándolos hacia afuera sintiendo un pedacito volar hacia su frente donde se estrelló. No prestó atención a eso.

—¡Y DEBISTE AGRADECER QUE NO LO HICE EN TU JODIDA FRENTE! ¡PERO HOY VOY A REMEDIAR MI ERROR! —Afuera resonó un disparo a la chapa de la puerta, ésta se abrió pero no del todo porque el colchón aún estaba interviniendo—. Te encontré —gruñó en voz alta.

Petra no lo pensó más que se lanzó hacia lo desconocido.

Se sostuvo del riel (suficientemente ancho para poner los pies) y se aferró a la jamba derecha; luego, oyendo cómo Thomas empujaba con mucha fuerza la puerta, Petra se arrastró afuera la ventana sintiendo gran dolor en su vientre pero eso ahora no le importaba.

Aún estaba en bata de baño y descalza por lo que sus piernas, brazos, pecho y abdomen fueron víctimas de cortes irregulares debido a los pedazos de vidrio sueltos. Sus pies también lo fueron apenas Petra (con mucho esfuerzo y desesperación) pudo sacar la mitad de su cuerpo y ver entonces una posibilidad de escape.

Esforzándose al mil, Petra salió raspando su espalda con los vidrios de arriba, soltó una maldición y posando las plantas de sus pies sobre el riel y al darse vuelta vio de reojo cómo Thomas apenas había logrado meter la parte superior de su cuerpo viéndola con enojo.

Ya afuera de su ventana, unos metros a su izquierda se hallaba uno de los tubos cuyo trabajo era el de expulsar el agua de las lluvias del techo hacia el suelo. El viento le estorbaba la vista pero Petra logró aferrarse a este con una mano para luego sentir una bala rozando su pierna derecha. Se esforzó el doble para sostenerse con toda la fuerza que tenía en los brazos y piernas para saltar al tubo.

—¡No te vas a escapar! —Lo oyó decir disparando un par de veces más. El arma esta vez tenía un silenciador.

 _Vaya bastardo._

Petra resbalándose por la sangre de sus manos, consiguió subir y subir con mucho empeño hasta la ventana del apartamento de arriba. El de Rivaille Ackerman, el cual gritaba adentro sin demoras como en otras madrugadas aparentemente ignorante de lo que pasaba abajo.

Pero a Petra poco le importaba que el tipo fuese un maniaco torturador de gatitos (bueno, no tanto), pero si de algo estaba segura es que no podría ser peor que Thomas quien seguramente la perseguiría hasta ese apartamento o abajo mismo.

 _¿Maniaco contra asesino? ¿Quién ganaría?_

Dios, ¿por qué a ella? ¿POR QUÉ?

Escaló hasta que pudo aferrarse al cabezal de la ventana y sus pies en el riel de la ventana. Agachada y con el viento golpeándole todas las heridas, Petra golpeó desesperada el vidrio de la ventana una y otra vez.

—¡Abre, por favor! ¡ABRE! ¡ABRE!

La intentó abrir por sí misma pero el seguro estaba puesto.

Nunca midió su fuerza en momentos así por lo que con toda la adrenalina en su interior (y aferrándose con uñas al cabezal) Petra terminó rompiendo la ventana con su propio puño sólo para ensangrentarla intentando sacar el seguro, cosa difícil ya que su mano sangraba tanto que sus dedos resbalaban mientras su vecino continuaba gritando y arrojando cosas.

Una vez logrado su cometido abrió la puerta deslizable y se lanzó rápido entrando para encarar el piso directamente con la nariz y luego con la espalda. Ambas zonas sangraban mucho.

—¡Por favor! —Exclamó desde abajo respirando entrecortadamente, la habitación estaba vacía y muy desordenada.

Tapándose la nariz (sintiendo la sangre escurrir entre sus dedos) y caminando lento por la oscuridad Petra terminó tropezándose con varios zapatos y prendas, en su mayoría pantalones, hasta que llegó a la puerta del dormitorio.

Todo se había silenciado de pronto salvo por el sonido del viento chocar contra los árboles de afuera.

¿Dónde… estaba?

—A… a-yuda…

Sosteniéndose el estómago, Petra giró el pomo de la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Thomas Wagner apuntando a su dirección.

—Se acabó el viaje, perra.

Con la vista nublada, Petra cayó de rodillas.

¿El fin del camino?

 _No lo oía… no lo oía. ¿Dónde estaba?_

—Thomas —musitó viéndolo acercándose. Petra sintió por fin el dolor en todas y cada una de las zonas afectadas por la pequeña persecución.

—Muere…

Un estruendo enorme resonó entre las paredes del apartamento después de que la cabeza de Thomas explotara y su cuerpo cayese hacia atrás al piso. Petra también cayó de lado, luego vio un par de pies desnudos sobre el charco de sangre que dejó la cabeza de Wagner. Justamente enfrente de ella.

Más tarde a un lado de los pies desconocidos, Petra logró ver el aparente largo cañón del arma.

Ese disparo, había sido de una escopeta.

* * *

…

* * *

 _¿Valió la pena?_

Esa era la cuestión si se lo preguntaban a Rivaille Ackerman.

Con 37 años, el hombre vietnamita/alemán permanecía sentado en la jefatura de policía donde los uniformados detectives lo interrogaban. Vestido aun con un pantalón beige y una playera blanca de manga larga; todo él estaba salpicado de sangre y parecía no importarle.

—¿Entonces usted…?

—No hablaré hasta que llegué mi abogado —dijo Rivaille por doceava vez.

—Su abogado…

—Aquí está, señor —interrumpió Erwin Smith vistiendo una cazadora y unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustados.

Rivaille y Erwin se conocían desde ya hace mucho, la primera vez que se vieron fue cuando el abogado fue designado a él en un caso parecido a este. Sólo que en aquella ocasión…

—¿Podría hablar con mi cliente a solas antes de responder a cualquier pregunta? —Dijo Erwin siendo correspondido por el detective quien se levantó de su silla y se marchó.

Ambos (Rivaille y Erwin) sabían que estarían observándolos desde el otro lado de la ventana.

—Petra Ral ha sido ingresada al hospital.

—¿Sigue viva?

—Sí, afortunadamente sí. Se hizo muchas cortadas en todo el cuerpo saliendo por su ventana e ingresando a la tuya. Lamentablemente su herida anterior volvió a pasarle factura junto a una nueva herida en su pierna derecha. Y si aún tiene mano derecha fue porque los médicos trataron la hemorragia a tiempo.

—¿Llamaron a la policía?

—Una llamada anónima notificó la presencia de un hombre extraño rompiendo la ventana del apartamento de Petra. Creo que fue la vecina de al lado.

—Por eso llegaron tan rápido —dijo pensativo pero aún con la mirada estoica.

—Sí, ahora… supongo que ya sabes el procedimiento.

—Sí —la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre rubio llamado Erd Gin, quien veía a ambos con una mirada severa—. Lo sé.

…

El primer acto de bienvenida que Rivaille Ackerman recibió apenas entró por la puerta de su apartamento (ahora, el número N° 48), después de 4 largas semanas entre papeleos, un juicio y algunas días preso en una celda, fue una sonora cachetada.

—¡Idiota!

Giró la cabeza para encarar a su molesta hermana menor, Mikasa. Ambos se vieron a los ojos.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Tú sabes bien por qué —dijo molesta—, ya habías pasado por esto antes en Vietnam… y luego aquí…

—Sí, lo he vuelto a pasar, ¿y qué? —La interrumpió de golpe—. Además, ¿no crees que sería mucho más considerado de tu parte simplemente darme una _bienvenida normal_ en vez de agarrarme a golpes?

—No sé cómo evitar agarrarte a golpes —le dio un puñetazo en el pecho haciéndolo ir un paso hacia atrás—, todo lo que haces… todo esto es enfermo.

—Disculpa, debo acreditar eso a mis incontables traumas de la niñez —se excusó yendo hasta el refrigerador con las esperanzas de encontrar una cerveza fría.

 _Nada_. Salvo leche fría, jugo y un par de huevos.

Cerró la puerta y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? ¿No deberías estar viviendo con el Señor Policía?

—Detective —rectificó Mikasa—, y ya deberías saber que de no ser por Erwin, Erd y Eren ya estarías en un manicomio recluido por evidentes problemas mentales.

—Lo sé, Señora Jaeger. La pregunta es: ¿por qué aún no estoy recluido en un manicomio?

—¡Porque no mereces estar ahí!

Rivaille sonrió torcidamente.

—No te entiendo.

—¡Levi…!

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez, ambos callaron pero ni uno se movió; el timbre fue tocado una vez más.

—¿Acaso no irás? —Le preguntó Mikasa a Levi quien se alzó de hombros marchándose a su solitaria sala, acostándose sobre su sofá con las manos atrás de la nuca.

Dando un respingo, Mikasa dio pisadas grandes y abrió la puerta apenas esta emitió nuevamente aquel sonido irritante.

—¡Qué!

Al otro lado de la puerta se hallaba ella, Petra Ral sosteniendo una gran caja entre sus manos. Ésta se sonrojó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Y-yo… qu-quería agradecerle al Señor Ackerman…

Mikasa arqueó una ceja.

La recordaba; en el juicio hecho a Levi por una corte, ella se empeñó en dar su testimonio. Hablar con la verdad y dar su versión de los hechos; terminó llorando patéticamente en el estrado conmoviendo a todo el jurado de tal forma que ese mismo día se tuvo la declaración final para Levi:

 _Inocente_.

Mikasa jamás reconocería su ayuda, porque estaba molesta con ella; pues Petra Ral había llevado a ese demente con su hermano y por eso habían pasado todos tantos problemas.

Pero bueno, luego del veredicto los contactos de Eren, Erwin y Erd trabajaron a velocidad de vértigo para evitar que Levi fuese puesto en un cuarto acolchonado, y poco después de su liberación, Petra fue regresada al hospital no sin antes compartir una mirada con Levi.

La amiga de esta y una enfermera la ayudaron a subir al coche que las llevaría de regreso a ver a un médico pues según vio la herida de la muñeca se había abierto apenas Petra terminó de dar su declaración.

Nadie salvo Mikasa lo vio, ese diminuto cruce entre miradas, ese pequeño momento le hizo ver a la mujer de cabello negro azabache que esa chica rubia debía mantenerse lejos de su hermano.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó mirando la caja.

—E-es un pay… no sabía si le gustaba el queso así que traje de limón… —dijo nerviosa—. Aún estoy en recuperación y por eso no lo hice yo misma pero… bueno —tragó saliva—, el Señor Smith me dijo que él pronto se iría a Vietnam yo s-sólo quise… decirle…

Mikasa puso los ojos en blanco. Alejar a esa chica de su hermano no sería un gran reto viéndola morirse de miedo ante ella, seguro en cuanto viese la cara de Levi saldría corriendo.

—Pasa y dáselo, está allá —le dejó paso saliendo ella misma—. ¡Voy por unas _aspirinas_! Ya regreso —Le exclamó desde afuera antes de marcharse.

En serio le dolía la cabeza.

Petra por su lado sintió su cara arder, ¿estarían solos? Ella sólo había querido darle las gracias por su ayuda, por no dejarla morir cargándola hasta una camilla de emergencias y por mantenerse firme en toda esa pesadilla legal que sufrieron los dos. Ella desde el hospital y con la culpa comiéndole los intestinos, y él encerrado en una celda acusado de asesinato en primer grado.

Apenas pudiendo moverse, Petra le pidió a Hanji ayudarla a comprar un pay el cual ella misma quiso darle. Su muñeca permanecía vendada al igual que su torso y piernas, la bala realmente había rozado su pantorrilla por lo que no eran necesarias las muletas y ahora estaba oliendo a pomada ya que su espalda necesitaba de ella apenas terminase de bañarse.

—¿Señor Ackerman? —Preguntó entrando a lo que fue, su antiguo apartamento.

El apartamento 42 había sido llenado con cintas amarillas de _ALÉJESE_ , por lo que él tomó (según Erwin) ese sitio, ¿por qué? Nadie lo sabía, sólo se sabía que Rivaille había pedido que cambiasen sus pertenencias a dicho apartamento antes de su llegada y así fue.

Petra se negaba a pensar en algo estúpido como que lo hacía por algo relacionado a su persona.

—Señor Ackerman… traje… —carraspeó la garganta—, traje un pay.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

—¿Se…?

—¿De qué?

—¿Eh?

Lo vio emerger del sofá para mirarla. Lucía severo, pero cansado.

—¿De qué es el pay?

—Eh…

—Qué, ¿de qué es el maldito pay?

—D-d-de qu-limón.

Levi arqueó una ceja antes de levantarse.

Y es que a él le gustaba más el de queso.

—Sírvelo. —De una alacena sacó 2 platos, un cuchillo, 2 tenedores y 2 vasos transparentes, los puso en una mesa y luego se sentó esperando a Petra—, la leche está en el refrigerador. Sácala.

—S-sí…

Ella puso la caja en la mesa y después de sacar el pay (Levi sintió la saliva acumularse en su boca) fue hasta el refrigerador de dónde sacó el cartón de leche. Si hablar sirvió ambos vasos y luego cortó rebanadas pequeñas para ambos, se sentó frente a él.

 _Qué incómodo._

Aparentemente inmune a la incomodidad de Petra, Rivaille puso el tenedor en el pay y comenzó a comer trozos pequeños. Tragaba como si la ignorase por completo así que Petra puso en marcha un plan que seguramente la regresaría al hospital (con suerte).

Él se iba a Vietnam y seguramente no tendría otra oportunidad.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —Rivaille asintió sin dejar de ver el plato—, ¿qué se siente quitarle la vida a alguien?

El silencio para Petra fue cortante, aunque no tanto como la mirada de Rivaille sobre ella.

—¿Qué se siente? —Masculló él viéndola a los ojos, luego bajó la mirada—. No lo sé —dijo retomando su movimiento de tenedor.

Petra sintió su corazón paralizarse.

 _Lo sabía bien_.

Y es que mientras estuvo en el hospital se enteró de varias cosas por cortesía de Erwin, quien le había informado que la tarde de su ataque, él invitó a Hanji a cenar en un restaurante (eso Petra no se lo esperó) por lo que ni uno ni otro se enteró de la situación hasta que la policía, buscando al vocero, les dijo a Erwin y Hanji que en apartamento 42 había un hombre muerto, una chica malherida y el presunto asesino.

Antes de que Petra testificara ante la corte se estuvo a punto de condenar a Rivaille Ackerman a 20 años de prisión por homicidio en segundo grado, pero al salir ella en su defensa y con los excelentes puntos de su abogado todo resultó bien para Rivaille al ser considerado inocente.

Erwin la sorprendió por segunda vez al tomar el papel del abogado de Rivaille. Al final todo quedó entre papeles.

La familia Wagner estaba destrozada, confundida y molesta. Resulta que Thomas había dejado la escuela, se metió de llano a las malas amistades, en las drogas y el alcohol y al final fundó una pequeña banda criminal a espaldas de todos sus conocidos. Cuando Petra lo denunció, la policía fue a su casa (donde se ocultaban los 5 integrantes); los oficiales encontraron armas y drogas ilegales; apresaron a 4 pero Thomas logró escapar en una corta persecución ante las miradas de desconcierto de todos quienes lo conocían desde su niñez.

Según los informes, durante un día Thomas estuvo vagando hasta darle una visita a Petra, Mike no quiso contactarse con ella a tiempo pues no quería asustarla.

Avergonzado, Mike admitió en el hospital su equivocación.

Resulta que después de su encuentro, Thomas se dedicó a investigar a Petra; desde su actual apartamento, hasta su estado civil nada más para asegurarse de que realmente viviese sola. Por lo que apenas se vio descubierto por la policía fue directamente hacia ella para cobrar cuentas.

Si él hubiese sobrevivido al disparo de Rivaille, ahora estaría preso al igual que sus cómplices. Quienes habían sido juzgados por diversos delitos además del robo a mano armada y venta ilegal de drogas y armas, entre ellos, abuso sexual a una mujer que incluso había quedado embarazada y según los análisis de ADN del infante (de entonces 2 años), era efectivamente el hijo de uno de esos desgraciados.

50 años, 60 años y 65 años sin derecho a libertad condicional.

Todo aquel asunto fue muy pesado para los involucrados, incluso para Petra quien se empeñaba en dar su declaración cuando llegó el juicio para Rivaille Ackerman por homicidio. Erwin alegó a su favor "defensa personal", "invasión a la propiedad" y ayudaba de cierto modo que Rivaille tuviese los permisos para portar armas de fuego por ser un militar retirado de la armada vietnamita.

 _»¿Un militar?_ —Preguntó Petra adentro del auto de Erwin con Hanji a su lado.

Ese día ella ya tenía que partir a su ciudad y ambos se detuvieron un segundo para tomar un descanso en una cafetería 2 horas antes de su vuelo.

 _»Poco después de la Guerra de Vietnam, Rivaille regresó a Alemania para visitar a su familia; su mente no había sido tan quebrada como otros de su tropa y fue precisamente aquel día que lo poco que le quedaba de humanidad, se evaporó._

 _»Resulta que al llegar a su casa se encontró con su madre y hermana siendo golpeadas por su padre, ¿vaya escena para olvidar los horrores de la guerra, no?; en fin, el padre era un viejo ebrio y su madre una mujer débil y dependiente de su marido; Mikasa intentó ayudar pero se vio envuelta en el pleito de esa ocasión._

 _»Según Mikasa, Rivaille y su padre discutieron acaloradamente. Y no fue hasta que el hombre sacó una pistola contra su madre que él se perdió. Intentó dialogar con él, incluso lo amenazó con encerrarlo en prisión, pero su padre simplemente jaló del gatillo._

Petra no pudo evitar recordar todas esas noches en las que oía a Rivaille gritar desde arriba. Y comprender (gracias a Erwin quien le confirmó sus sospechas) el por qué el ruido del estéreo.

El volumen de la música impedía que sus gritos pudiesen ser oídos por los vecinos, inclusive ella.

 _—_ _La madre de Rivaille… ¿murió?_

 _—_ _Si bien el disparo inicial no la mató al instante, lo hizo la pérdida de sangre. Según Mikasa y Rivaille, él intentó quitarle el arma para evitar más desgracias mientras ella inútilmente cubría la herida de su madre._

 _»Unos vecinos llamaron al 112 al oír el disparo por lo que los oficiales pudieron apresar tanto a Rivaille como a su padre. Fue todo un caos ya que el padre culpó a su propio hijo por ese accidente, por su alcoholismo y por ser el único en no pensar en la familia._

 _»Resulta que los Ackerman pudieron salir de Vietnam mucho antes de que se iniciara la guerra, llegaron a la casa que su padre (de origen alemán) tenía desde hace tiempo. Lo que les dio el pase a la "salvación", pero Rivaille, quien era un soldado en servicio tuvo que quedarse y defender a su nación materna._

 _»Todo lo demás es historia, pero si algo puedo decir es que Rivaille no está tan enfermo como muchos piensan. De estarlo, no recordaría en sueños lo que pasó con sus padres, su pasado entre balas y sangre, y lo poco que le quedaba de cordura hasta ese fatídico día._

Lo poco que hablaron no hizo más que agrandar las dudas de Petra sobre Rivaille Ackerman, pero dadas las circunstancias, decidió no hablar más del tema.

No lo hizo con Erwin por mucha curiosidad que sintiese, ni mucho menos con este hombre que más que enfermo, parecía estar cansado y harto de todo y de todos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo con ese pasado acuestas?

—¿Por qué me ves tanto? —Preguntó secamente bebiendo la leche.

—L-lo siento —dijo bajando la cabeza y comiendo poco a poco. Sus heridas aún no sanaban pero al menos ya podía comer con calma.

—¿Aún te duelen?

—¿Disculpe?

—Las heridas —Petra notó que observaba su muñeca derecha, vendada aún.

—Ya no —sonrió—, sólo cuando me baño —bromeó encontrándose riendo ella sola. Su incomodidad incrementó.

—Evita meterte en problemas —dijo bajando el vaso yendo a la alacena por unas servilletas de papel; le extendió una a Petra quien la tomó muy nerviosa.

—Claro…

Él se sentó viéndola, Petra consciente de esto procuró que su incomodidad no fuese tan obvia aunque su mano temblaba mucho. Ella rogaba porque él pensase que se debía a sus heridas.

—Erwin te dijo algo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó roncamente. Petra se tensó y él suspiró—, creo que le agrada mucho tu amiga. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Ha-Hanji.

—Sí tiene suerte podrá casarse con ella y dejarme en paz.

Petra apretó el tenedor.

—¿Realmente se irá a Vietnam? —Se encontró con la mirada de Rivaille.

—No tengo muchas opciones —informó—, aquí o allá me espera un psiquiatra bien vestido que me hará preguntas todo el día.

—¿Entonces por qué irse? —Preguntó tratando de no sonar demasiado entrometida.

—Porque allá se casará mi hermana.

¿Qué?

—¿Su hermana?

—La tipa irritable que acaba de irse.

Algo en la cabeza de Petra hizo _clic_. Así que en verdad era su hermana; Erwin no dijo nada claro pero Petra ya se había hecho la cuestión.

—Siempre fue su sueño. Casarse en el pequeño pueblo de nuestra madre —luego hizo una mueca irónica—, con ese bastardo.

—Entiendo, entonces… supongo que sólo puedo desearle un buen viaje.

Sonrió con calma esperando no molestarlo, este no dijo nada pues la puerta se abrió nuevamente; Mikasa Ackerman entró con una botella de agua y una caja con pastillas adentro.

—¿Sigues aquí? —Le preguntó a Petra, esta se levantó rápido.

—Lo s-siento, ya me iba. Perdonen por quitarles el tiempo.

Mikasa no dijo nada pero Petra sólo miró a Rivaille.

—Gracias por todo —dijo saliendo del apartamento. Mikasa notó que su hermano la miraba molesto.

Ella hizo un gesto de disgusto.

—Si tanto querías seguir hablando con ella ve, ¿quién te detiene? —Dijo sin saber que apenas terminó de decir esa frase, su hermano salió del apartamento también—. Y se atreve a juzgarme a mí por gustarme Eren.

Se acarició las sienes y tomó el articular del teléfono marcando un número bien conocido.

—¿Erwin? Soy yo, ¿todo está listo para partir? —Oyó la respuesta—, bien porque no quiero más improvistos. Me caso en dos semanas y carajo que no puedo sentirme más presionada.

 _—_ _Créeme que Eren está igual o peor._

—Lo dudo, pero bueno. Oe, ¿estás seguro que quieres quedarte aquí?

 _—_ _Alguien tiene que hacerlo._

Mikasa sonrió pícara.

—Ajá, trabajo.

 _—_ _¡Hablo en serio, Mikasa!_

—Como sea, más vale ver tu regalo por correo o regresaré a patearte.

 _—_ _Ya quisiera verte intentán…_ —Mikasa colgó antes de tomar su bolso y salir con dirección al apartamento que compartía en Alemania con Eren.

Esperaba fervientemente haber hecho la elección correcta al dejar que Levi hiciera su voluntad.

«Han pasado cuatro años desde la muerte de mamá» meditó bajando las escaleras, «creo que no le caería mal hablar un poco con humanos» bromeó adentro de su cabeza.

…

Rivaille se debatía entre tocar la puerta o no, sobre esta se alojaba el número 36 y verlo le daba vértigo; ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí, al principio salió con las intenciones de buscar más conversación con Petra Ral, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Permaneció quieto ahí durante 5 minutos hasta que vio que el sol ya había bajado y el crepúsculo se apagaba lentamente ante sus ojos. Permaneció apoyado encima del barandal cuando la puerta de Petra se abrió dejándole paso a ella quien iba con una escoba y un recogedor para limpiar frente a su casa.

—Señor Ackerman.

Él no se giró para verla, se entretuvo viendo la oscuridad inundar poco a poco el cielo.

Nunca en sus 37 años de vida se sintió tan intimidado ante una mujer ajena a su madre pero desde hace mucho que no hablaba con nadie salvo su hermana y Erwin. Erd era un caso aparte siendo su contacto militar en Alemania, y el principal en responder por él cuando Rivaille tenía problemas en esa nación.

—¿Señor Ackerman?

—No quiero dormir —admitió sin saber exactamente por qué lo hizo.

Petra aun sosteniendo sus artículos de limpieza dijo:

—Yo tampoco… así que pienso ver una película, ¿quiere pasar? No me salen tan mal las palomitas caseras. Mi amiga Hanji me dio su receta especial —sonrió sin saber por qué se sentía tan nerviosa frente a él.

O bueno sí, el hombre aún la ponía muy nerviosa.

—Claro… ¿por qué no?

…

La película no fue lo más importante, tampoco lo fue el hecho de que a Levi se le haya escapado un comentario casi mordaz.

 _»Están quemadas_ —dijo apenas probó la primera palomita.

Sino el hecho de que ambos iniciaron una conversación sin prestar atención al televisor.

Hablaron y hablaron sobre temas irrelevantes como viejas anécdotas por parte de Petra y uno que otro consejo de limpieza por parte de Levi; cosa sorprendente siendo que Petra recordó el desastre en el que se encontraba el apartamento del hombre cuando entró.

 _»La muerte de su madre lo afectó demasiado_ —había dicho Hanji antes de partir en el avión. Y si algo Petra sabía, era que Hanji tenía un don muy especial para notar ciertas cosas.

Y es que era verdad, porque apenas él cayó rendido por el suelo, sin saberlo ni evitarlo, dejando ir su cabeza hacia atrás, Petra lo oyó mencionar a su madre entre gruñidos y suspiros, para luego implorar a su padre que dejase de apuntarle con la pistola, para que al final comenzase a removerse con furia antes de que Petra (con valor pero a la vez mucha intimidación) se acercase a él y le tomó la cabeza.

Acariciando sus pómulos como pudo debido a sus erráticos movimientos.

—Tranquilo… tranquilo…

—Mamá… mamá yo…

—Tranquilo… todo está bien —lo sentía temblar, y ella también lo hizo cuando Rivaille la tomó entre sus brazos y se acurrucó en su pecho como un niño en busca de protección.

Lo oyó sollozar. Y aún estaba dormido.

—Todo ya está bien, tranquilo —le susurró por encima de su cabeza—. Duerme en paz.

—Mamá…

Petra se acostó debajo de él con el rostro completamente enrojecido, el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte y muchas lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas. Aunque el contacto no tenía connotaciones sexuales, Petra se sintió completamente desnuda ante él.

Una idea estúpida en su mente estaba surgiendo… otra vez.

Aquella vocecita adentro de su cabeza que le repetía una y otra vez: _"¿Te das cuenta de que no sabes nada de él?"_ , se hacía poco a poco menos relevante para ella.

…

—Dime por el amor de dios que es una puta broma —le dijo Mikasa a Levi quien empacando su ropa la apartó para tomar del buró atrás de ella su billetera.

—No lo es.

—Apenas la conoces y la invitarás a mi boda —se cruzó de brazos pensando en que no debió haberlo dejado hacer su voluntad—. ¿En Vietnam? ¿Ella pagará su viaje no? ¿Y es que acaso no tiene trabajo?

—No ya no, la reemplazaron después de su segundo accidente —amarró las agujetas de sus botas y continuó empacando—. Dice que buscará empleo cuando regrese.

—¿Eso significa que le pagarás el viaje? —Insistió Mikasa. Levi suspiró.

—Dijo que me lo pagará adjudicando los costos en la renta de los próximos meses.

—Te ves muy confiado, ¿cómo sabes que pagará?

—Erwin dice que es de fiar. —Buscó entre sus chaquetas colgadas en un ropero.

—También dice que Eren es de fiar y cuando te lo presenté no gastaste en palabras para decir que no te agradaba nuestra relación.

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —Por poco Mikasa sintió que se abalanzaría encima de él para ahorcarlo—, como sea. Pero si al final te estafa no me digas que no te lo advertí. ¡Y después tendré que buscarla yo para darle su merecido!

Ambos bajaron las enormes escaleras de la Residencia Ackerman, una casa a la que Levi había prometido no volver por lo que después del funeral de la señora Ackerman, aparte del encierro y posterior suicidio del señor Ackerman, Rivaille juntó todos sus ahorros y compró el edificio que ahora alquilaba para mantener sus finanzas y las de Erwin quien misteriosamente se cansó de ejercer como abogado para convertirse en vocero de Levi apoyados por un conocido del rubio; el contador, Gunther Schultz.

Las pertenencias que Rivaille había dejado atrás, ahora se hallaban nuevamente en su poder. Ropa costosa, algunos relojes caros y algo viejos entre otras cosas que Mikasa pensó que se pudrirían ahí antes de que él siquiera meditase el ir por ellas.

—Nos iremos dos días después, no sé en qué te afecta a ti —dijo Rivaille sacudiéndose el cabello aun húmedo por la ducha que se dio.

—No sé, quizás ¿por qué se acaban de conocer? —Preguntó como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Relájate, no soy yo el que se casa —cerró la maleta de un golpe y se acomodó la cazadora, pues afuera estaba corriendo mucho aire—. Además dijiste que ya debía socializar un poco y ahora resulta que está mal.

—¿Y a dónde se supone que vas?

—Iré con Petra a vagar un rato. Mañana pasaremos por las maletas y tomaremos el vuelo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa iba a alegar pero antes de que lo hiciese Levi hizo algo que no hacía desde la niñez: le revolvió el cabello sonriéndole un poco.

—Cálmate ya. Y dile al idiota que no se le olviden las argollas o lo meteré a una caja y lo enviaré de regreso a Alemania; te quiero —dijo lo último en voz baja antes de salir ante la estupefacta mirada de Mikasa.

Esta sacó inmediatamente su celular y marcó a su prometido.

—Oye, creo que mi hermano ya se volvió loco.

 _—_ _¿En serio?_ —Preguntó Eren irónico al otro lado de la línea.

Sonriendo, Mikasa se resignó a que esa muchacha los acompañase a Vietnam, quizás y no sería tan mala idea.

Quizás y ese era de cierto modo el destino haciendo de las suyas.

Pero su amenaza seguía en pie, si esa chica lastimaba a su hermano, se las vería con ella.

 **—** **Fin de One-Shot—**

* * *

 _Estoy segura que estarán de acuerdo conmigo con que esto fue más suspenso y crimen que romance o drama. Y la verdad es que para este tema no planeé nada parecido a un romance y diálogos acaramelados por todos lados. No, quería algo diferente, salir del confort típico del "se pelean y se enamoran" y en este caso todo está en un "veremos"._

 _Ya que si bien Levi ha salvado al vida de Petra y ella está agradecida por eso, queda ver cómo llevan su relación al segundo nivel; recordemos que Levi aún no se abre completamente a Petra y ella a su vez se siente algo incómoda con él._

 _Quizás haga un spin-off de este shot aclarando ciertos puntos dejados al azar pero por el momento no aseguro nada jajaja._

 _¡Ahora! Les invito cordialmente a pasar al tema principal: " **Cataclismo** " donde les mostraré la primera parte del one-shot que sigue. El que se publicará este lunes y ahí podrán darme sus opiniones al respecto también._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _¡Feliz inicio del Rivetra Week!_

 **JA NE! :D**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Los Fics Incompletos de Adilay"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
